Legendary Thoughts
by Gining
Summary: My first fic. Just what was Auron thinking on Yuna's journey? Did he really want to lead her to her death? After a six month wait, I finally updated!
1. It begins

Okay, before we begin, let me tell you who I am. I am Auron. Many have called me legendary. Humph. Legendary nothing. I am nothing spectacular. So I went with Lord Braska and came back when he didn't. Is that was makes one a legend? I certainly hope not.

That is why I am saying this now. I have to let people know what was really happened. My story ended after Lord Braska called the final aeon, Jecht, and my friend. That was the goal of the pilgrimage. So that two people could sacrifice themselves and we could have about a decade or two of peace? I couldn't bare to watch as two of my closest friends died horrible deaths.

That's why I bare this scar. Not because I couldn't stand the thought they were dead, but because I did something about it. Something foolish. I attempted to face her alone. Who is her? Her is Lady Yunalesca. The biggest lie in all of Spira. In my anger I underestimated her abilities. I attacked and she struck my down. A magical blast that caught me on the right side of my face making the use of my right eye permatly useless. I dragged myself away and down the slopes of mount Gagazet leaving a trail of blood in my wake.

This was how I met the Ronso known as Kimari. I was nearing my last breath outside of Bevelle, and he found me there. I asked him to into the city and find a little girl named Yuna. I asked him to take her away and out of the city, just as her father had requested of me. He said he would, and I knew she was in good hands. He left me there as I pulled myself away from the path and over onto the side to await my own death.

However, fate would see that someone would be by to help. An AlBhed named Rin. We had stayed at a few of his travel agencies along the way, so I knew who he was. He saw me laying on the side of the road and carried me in the back of his cart to the Macalania travel agency. He healed my wounds as best as he could and left me to sleep. That night I died. But there was no summoner around to send me. For that I was thankful. There was still one more promise I needed to fulfill.

I had promised Jecht that I would take care of his son. As he had told me on more then one occasion, he was quite a crybaby. I was to raise him to be strong. So without saying a word I left that night. I headed to the sea to await for my ride. I was going to Zanarkand. I waited almost an hour before he showed up. Sin, the reason why so many fight so hard. He was small now, but big enough for me to travel in. I entered and soon began lightheaded. Pretty soon I was sleeping for the trip. When I woke up I was standing on the outskirts of a great Machina city. So this was Zanarkand.

I brushed myself off, picked up my katana, and headed in to find the son of Jecht. And now ten years later is where this story really begins. I left Tidus to himself. It was going to happen tonight. This is what I was waiting ten long years for. Sin was going to bring Tidus to Spira. I climbed the tallest building I could and watched as the blitz ball game began.

On my left I could see a sphere of water rise form out of the sea. It was time. I held my sake jug up to it and toasted. "Here's to you Jecht." I thought. Making my way back down, I watched as Sin began the destruction of this city. But no time to stop I had a meeting to get to. Tidus would need someone to led him in where to go. Shots of charged water crashed into the buildings around me as people ran screaming passed.

I had made it to the stadium after seeing it destroyed. Leaning on a pillar I waited, he would come soon.

I was not wrong as he came running shouting my name. I walked away slowly enough for him to get the hint to follow. He did so hesitantly.

"Where are you going? Not that way!" He yelled at me. I turned my head and told him just two words. "We're expected." Before taking off running. I glanced back once to see him right behind me. Good, the boy had more sense then I thought. I stopped in front of a large sphere of floating water. Inside I could see the figure of sin waiting.

"Whoa, what the…"

"We called it sin." I answered his unfinished question.

"Sin?"

There was no time to go into detail, because that was when sin spawn began to drop off of him. They surrounded us. We could go no farther in either direction. Then they began to open. He tried to fight them off by using his fists. I chuckled slightly before handing him a long sword.

"A gift, from Jecht." I said.

"My, my old man?" I nodded.

"Hope you know how to use it." And so began the fight.

"Don't worry about getting them all. Cut the ones that matter and run!" I told him. He followed my lead until we were stopped by a fairly large sin spawn in our path. It didn't take us long to deal with him. I ran on ahead afterwards waiting for him to catch up. Once again we were surrounded. "This could be bad." I said. Then I spotted a gas tank hanging percarisly on the edge of the bridge we were on. "That! Knock it down!"

It took several hits but down it went as I planned. The building came down creating another bridge for us to get closer to Sin. "Go." I commanded. We made it, but he barely was holding onto the edge. Sin was right over us. I looked up at him, my ride home. "You are sure? I asked. I then leaned down to where Tidus was calling my name and hanging on for dear life. "This is it. It all begins here."

We were sucked up into the entity of Sin ready to go to Spira. The lightheaded feeling hit me once again, and I soon asleep. I would be woken up when I got home.


	2. Kinoc, a Measter?

A/N Spoiler warning. :Holds up big flashing neon sign: If you haven't gotten past Luca do so then come back.

Disclaimer: It occurred to me that I forgot this in the last chapter. Basically, if you recognize it, I don't own it. Now on with chapter two.

I woke up later outside of Luca. Knowing Jecht, he dropped me off here to meet up with his son. But that was the least of my worries. I still had to find Lord Braska's daughter. I wondered what she might have looked like by now. After all, I had not seen her in ten years.

I began my trek into the city. The stadium would be the first place to look. It was the start of a new season so they would have stopped to see a game. I had heard that two of her guardians were blitz ball players. Knowing that fact, I figured that one of the was Jecht's son.

Once in the city I walked with purpose. My head high, and katana on my shoulder. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone. Once they saw my katana, they wisely left me alone. I made it to the sphere pool just as the last game ended. Not that I cared to watch, I never did like the game.

However, when I entered the stands, I could hear screaming. Someone ran past me yelling something about fiends. Great, just what I needed now. I was at the top of the stairs when one of the fiends saw me. A vouivre, humph. Only a slight delay. I took care of him when I heard Tidus shouting for me. Finding him was easier then I thought.

The rest of the fiends were taken care of by an aeon I had never seen before. It reminded me of a plantlike fish. Behind it stood Seymour. Just the look on his face made me suspect if he had something to do with the fiends. I said nothing then, but knew that sometime in the future it would be known.

After the excitement wore down, Tidus and I talked at the pier. More like I talked and he shouted. The boy always was so emotional. I told him about sin and his father. He took it better then I imagined he would.

"I'm going to offer my services to Lady Yuna. Come if you want." I left him standing there without waiting for a response. He shouted something to me before I heard his footsteps following. I found her at the platform that led to the Mi'ihen Highroad. They looked surprised to see me, and more so with Jecht's son behind me.

Lady Yuna was the first to speak. "Sir Auron."

"Lady Yuna, I would like to offer my services to you as a guardian. I promised your father that I would look after you." I told her.

"My, my father? He asked you to come?"

"You object?"

"No, no. I want you to come. I was just surprised that's all." She gave a low bow.

I reached behind me and pulled Tidus forward. "He comes too. I promised this one to Jecht." He stumbled a little before regaining his footing. I walked over to the dark haired woman as Yuna called Tidus over to show him something. Apparently she had learned to whistle. The rest of us watched as they proceeded to make fools of themselves. They were… laughing? I failed to see what was so funny. But this was Lady Yuna's journey. When they were done we moved on. And about time too. We had wasted enough time.

We stopped several times to talk to people. I sighed but allowed her to talk. After all, it did make them happy. We were almost halfway across the highroad when we met up with two people from Besaid. They were crusaders getting ready for some big mission. I knew it would fail, but they were so determined to do it, that we no choice but to let them proceed.

Shortly after that we saw three chocobos headed our way. Captain Lucile warned us of a chocobo fiend that had made an appearance lately.

"We should go get it!" I heard Tidus exclaim.

"And why should we do that?" I asked roughly. I was hoping he would have a good reason for this one.

"It's the right thing to do!"

He was so much like his father it was scary. "Jecht said the same thing." I chuckled softly. He wined a little and kicked a stone that happened to be in the wrong place. He would accept the similarities in time.

It was getting late now and I could see the inn just ahead. It was owned by Rin. The Al Bhed that had helped me so long ago. The red haired blitzer, Wakka, was the only one to protest about staying there. He was a diehard Yevonite. Just wait until he saw what would happen at the end of the journey.

"Fine then, don't stay. If you don't want to sleep inside on a soft bed, you can sleep with the chocobos." I called over my shoulder before entering. I heard him growl before the door shut behind me.

Once we were settled in, Yuna went out to sit and stare out at the sunset. Tidus was not far behind. I could see how much he was starting to care for her already. This was good. If he could give her a reason to live, then we might be able to find another was to banish Sin from Spira. I waited a couple minutes to let them talk before going out to get them. That was when I heard them talking about Zanarkand.

Tidus was confused. He questioned the young summoner but it was me who answered for her. "She means the remains of a city destroyed a thousand years ago. Now, Lady Yuna. It is getting late. Come in and rest."

The next morning we gathered our things to get ready for the next part of the journey. There was still no sign of the chocobo eater that we were warned of. We were in the lobby when we heard the scream. So much for not seeing him. We ran out ready for battle. It held a chocobo in its claws, but dropped it when it saw us.

"Let's do it!" Shouted Tidus as he ran in to do battle. Lulu chuckled as she ran and stood next to him. Yuna tried to run in too, but I held her back. Wakka instead took the last place and blinded the fiend.

When the three of the managed to knock it onto its back, then I sent her in to replace Wakka. She summoned Ifrit and used his overdrive to eradicate the fiend. She smiled and turned to Tidus after dismissing the aeon.

"I did it, I really did it." He gave her a hug to congratulate her.

"Okay, enough. We must keep moving." I said breaking them up. If we wanted to reach the temple in Djose by nightfall, we had to get moving.

Okay, it was pointed out to me how boring it gets to read what you can play (Thank you jamesexclamationpoint) But I can assure you that I will try my hardest not to do that with this story. Only when I feel I cannot give the character or scene justice will you find me useing the script from the game. Anyway, now that you have read my insane author's note, review the story and let me know if this is really worth continuing.


	3. Hey new kid

Standerd disclaimer: If I owned it, do you really think you would be reading it here? 'Coarse not! Now onto chapter three.

We made it to the end of the Mihen Highroad in record time. A few fiends here and there, but nothing that stopped us from continuing. What stopped us was when we got to the gates of mushroom rock road. The crusaders were planning some sort of operation. More specificly, Operation Mihen.

Humph. No matter what they planned it was not going to stop Jecht. Let them do what they wanted. They would soon find out how foolish it would be. Tidus walked over to talk to one of the guards and came back with some useful weapons. At least the boy was good for something. Since we would not be able to keep traveling, Yuna had decided that it would be a good idea to go back to the travel agency until they were finished. Everyone agreed.

We began our trek back when Measter Seymour came strolling down the road. He noticed the distressed look on Lady Yuna's face.

"Lady Yuna, what troubles you so?" He asked in his sickening smooth voice. I hated that voice, it always sent chills up my spine when I heard it. He was too smooth.

Yuna turned so she was facing the gates. "We were going to go to mushroom rock road, but they are not letting anyone pass." She explained.

"I see. I will be right back." He walked away and I could hear the guards protest loudly. He turned to us again and spoke. "I have arranged it for you to pass. I will meet you inside."

I raised an eye, but said nothing. When we walked through we met up with him once again. Wakka was the one who spoke first.

He stumbled over his words until he was able to get out the question that was bothering him. "Measter Seymour sir. Why are the crusaders using the forbidden machina? Isn't that against the teachings, ya?"

I listened closly to the Measter's words. I knew he had to have been hiding something. "The crusaders want a world without sin just like the rest of Spira. If it takes al bhed machina to do it, then the temple is willing to stand behind them. We are working together to destroy what has been destroying our lives for a thousand years." He walked away from us again after that explanation. He got three steps when he faced Yuna. "Lady Yuna, I will wait for you at the command center. Join us when you are ready."

"I can't believe it, ya. Al bhed and crusaders working together? That's not right, ya!" Wakka again, the voice of reason. Notice the sarcasm.

"Maybe it is right. Maybe this might be what brings all of Spira together." Yuna in her soft voice.

"We must hurry," I urged. "We do not want to be caught here when they begin." Everyone nodded and followed my lead. We made it to the commannd center. Tidus stayed to talk to a crusader that he knew while the rest of us entered. I glanced around quickly and saw an old frind of mine in the clothing of a measter.

"Kinoc, a measter?" I questioned.

"I heard that. Is that you, Auron?" He came over and gave me a hug. He always was so emotional. "Did you get to see Zanarkand like you wanted to?" He asked me.

"That is something I would rather not talk about. We have other things to be concerned with right now."

"Yes, you are right." He stepped away from me and back over next to the grand measter.

Yuna walked over and stood next to the three measters. "So what... do you plan to do?" She asked after making the prayer.

Kinoc explained the plan to us. "We have brought sinspawn in from around Spira. We are going to make them call out to sin. When it gets here the crusaders are going to hold it off until the al bhed are ready. When they give the signal, then we back off and they are going to blast it with machina."

"You know this plan will not work." I scolded them.

"Don't say that, sir Auron. Maybe, maybe it might. If it does, then Spira will be at peace."

"My apoligies, Lady Yuna." I was not sorry for what I said, but Yuna seemed so hopeful that it would, I felt bad for her. After this, everyone would see machina was not the answer.

The operation began. I could feel Jecht's presence approching. He would be here soon. I watched waiting to see when he arrived. A gasp from the group diverted my attention. One of the sinspawn had escaped. Great, what timing.

Lulu, Kimahri, and I ran in to take care of it. While she casted spells, we took care of the arms. When they were gone, I switched with Wakka. The head had spit poison at me. I was steadily becoming weaker as I fought. Yuna casted esana on me and soon I was feeling well enough to go back in. Kimahri was getting tired so Tidus soon took his place since the arms had grown back.

Wakka continued pounding on the head until it died. I ran back in to take his place, but Lulu's magic had run dry. She was unable to consentrate anymore so her firas were not doing much damage. Yuna came in for her. I could tell the fiend was weakening.

"Sir Auron, let me call Ifrit." She called to me.

I nodded and grabbed Tidus' arm to drag him away. I did not like Ifrit and wanted us as far as possible so she could summon. A moment later the sinspawn fell. Yuna dismissed the aeon, but now we had sin to deal with. The al bhed were ready now. Whatever weapon they had was fired. We watched in awe as the weapon and sin faced off.

They both had gathered an energy beam in an attempt to finish the other off. Just as I predicted though, sin was the stronger force. The energy began to cave in before it was thrown back at all who stood in the way. The tower the al bhed constructed fell taking many people with it. Yuna's face was one of horror as she watched it fall.

I glanced to my left to see that Measter Seymour was holding back the sinspawn. Appearently we had failed to dispose of it. "Lady Yuna!" I called to her. She was the only other one close enough to help after the explosion. She turned our way and came running.

This time we made sure the sinspawn dissapeared into a cloud of pyerflies. With that done I went in search of the boy. He would have questions that I knew only I would be able to answer. I found him laying on the beach.

"Many have died, but you are still here I see."

"I felt him. I felt my old man." He said sadly. "It was really him. How did it happen?" He stared at the sand between his legs as he spoke.

"You will find out in time. Jecht came here for you. He wanted you to see something."

"For me?" He lifted his head to look at me. "Why me? Why did he have to kill all them people to see me?" He jumped to his feet then. I took a step back to give him room. "It's not right! It shouldn't have to be like this!"

"That's why he came. He wants you to stop him." I told him calmly before walking away so we could continue our travels.

It was a short walk from the Djose shore to the temple. Several crusaders that we talked to along the way gave gifts to us in thanks for what we had done during the operation. When the party reached the crossroad Tidus stopped us.

How much longer is it until we get to Zanarkand?" He whined.

I sighed ans was about to answer when Wakka spoke first. "Yuna has to pray at every temple on our way. It is how she trains to be a summoner. After this we go through the moonflow, through Guadosalam, acroos the thunder plains..."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Tidus interrupted.

"But first, we have to go to the temple of Djose." Yuna said in a sing-song voice.

Everyone started walking for the temple, but I stayed back. I had to tell something to Tidus. "Hey, new kid." I said to somewhat ease what I had to say.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked as he put his hands nehind his head in a classic Tidus pose.

"Don't tell anyone what you know about Jecht." I warned him.

"Why? It's not like they would believe me." He argued.

I sighed. "Yuna would. She would distance herself from you then. We do not want that to happen." I knew that if she were to sepperate herself, then she would have no problem letting herself be killed by the final aeon. I had promised Braska I would not let that happen. She would live to grow old no matter what. I had let my mind wander and only caught the end of what the boy in front of me had said.

"You got it boss." I nodded and followed after the rest of the group.

When we arrived at the temple we noticed the stone that sourounded the temple was floating on the eletric waves. (a/n: for lack of better term) I heard Tidus' exclamation as Wakka explained what it meant.

"Maybe it's Dona." The boy whined.

"Humph. Let's just go." I said as I made my way in. Inside we were met with a summoner and his two guardians. Issaru if I remember correctly. They warned us of sommoners disappearing on their pilgramiges. I had heard the rumors, but pushed them aside. It was nothing that I needed to worry about. We wished them luck as Lulu and Wakka took over in solving the trials.

As Lady Yuna went in to pray to the fayth, we waited. As we did so another summoner came in. By the groans made by Tidus I assumed that this must be Lady Dona.

"You again. We just seem to keep running into eachother, don't we?" Now I understood why they did not get along with her. There was something about her that fayed on my nerves.

I stood against the wall and watched what would happen next between them. However, it was short lived as her guardian came and stood in front of me.

"What is it Bartello? You know this rif-raf?" She mocked.

He ignored her question as he stared at me before asking, "You are Sir Auron, are you not?"

"What of it?" I heard the group chuckle at the Lady and someone teasing her before he spoke again.

"Can I shake your hand? You are the reason why I wanted to be a guardian. You were my insperation."

I chuckled slightly and decided to humor him. So I reached out and let him shake my hand. He smiled before running back and standing next to his summoner.

"I may never wash this hand again." He sighed.

"Please, touch me with that hand, and I'll remove it."

We stayed the night there to rest from our travels and also to allow Lady Yuna to send those who had died during the night. I stayed far from her, but still did not manage to get much sleep. The pull to the farplain was great, and it took all I had to resist.

In the morning Tidus woke her up and she came running out and apoligizing profusly for making us late.

"We understand. Relax." Lulu, the voice of reason. "Here your hair." She stepped closer and began to brush her hair with her fingers.

"A summoner with bed head. What kind of world is this?" Wakka joked.

"You guys. Why are you all picking on me today?"

"As soon as Lady Yuna fixes her hair we leave." I joked myself to help lighten the mood that decended on us from the day before.

She turned and came running up to me. "You too, Sir Auron?" She huffed before we headed for the moonflow. We had a shoopuf to catch.

A/N: Next chapter we get to see Rikku. Yay! Okay, I know I'm gonna get someone to tell me that Auron is OOC. But if you play the game, he does laugh and joke around. Honest. But I will try and keep it as close as possible to his character. By the way, there will be NO aurikku. I may be a fan of the coupling, but this is according to the game, not to what I want to see. Okay, sorry about that little rambling. Just had to warn you all. Now go and leave me a review and tell me what you think.


	4. I do not belong there

**Finally, we get to my fav part. We meet Rikku! Word of warning, most of the dialog will be the same (Cause I just can't compete with the perfection of this part) But I will add more insight to Auron's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, let's see. I own final fantasy 7, 8, 9, 10, and kingdom hearts. Notice I said I own them, not the rights to them::Holds up games for readers to see: Told Ya**

After another days journey, we reached the moonflow. I remembered back to Braska's pilgrimage when Jecht had been so drunk he attacked the shoopuf. He had vowed to never drink again after that. And surprising enough he kept his word. I glanced around at the group. They all stood calmly waiting for the shoopuf. Then I noticed Tidus was missing. He had run ahead like normal. I chuckled silently at his reaction to seeing his first shoopuf.

"Ten years ago, Jecht saw his first shoopuf here as well. He was drunk and thought it to be a fiend. We ended up paying all of our travel money to pay for the damages. It would seem as it was enough since it still works here." I told him as I walked past. He watched me but said nothing. It was just as well; I had nothing more to say anyway.

We boarded the shoopuf and pretty soon Wakka began in on his 'Why we hate Al Bhed' spiel. I listened, but I chose to ignore him. After all, Braska's wife was Al Bhed and she was one of the sweetest women I had ever met. Wakka would have to get over his hatred one of these days.

Just as Tidus brought himself back into the carrier after leaning over to see the underground city, the entire thing shook. Out of reaction to protect the summoner, we all stood. I ordered them to sit down, but only a moment too late. An Al Bhed jumped on behind Yuna and grabbed her pulling her under the water. Tidus and Wakka jumped in after her leaving the rest of us to wait impatiently for them to return.

It seemed like hours later before they came back holding a coughing Yuna. We all breathed out a sigh of relief when we saw them. The shoopuf used his nose to lift them back onto the carrier and we continued on again. It was silent until Wakka had to open his mouth.

"What do the Al Bhed want with Yuna?" He asked. "Wait, maybe they're mad because they lost the tournament. Or maybe because..."

"Or maybe because you need to shut up." Tidus spoke up interrupting the redhead's thoughts. "Look, I don't know much about what is going on. But I do know that I will protect Yuna no matter what."

"Yeah, yeah. You're right."

I could see why those two got along so well. It was as if Wakka had found Chappu again. They were very much like brothers.

At the other side of the moonflow, Tidus ran off saying he wanted to scout the area. We caught up with him as he stood next to a blond haired girl. I caught a glimpse of her eyes. They looked to be green. But if that was the case, that would mean she was an Al Bhed.

"Hey guys. I want you to meet Rikku. She helped me when I first came to Spira. She's an Al Bh..." He dropped the thought quickly right there.

I glanced at Wakka. If he were to find out, but my fears were wrong. He was doing the prayer and saying praise to Yevon. I turned away and saw that Rikku had walked away with Yuna and Lulu to talk about something. I saw something colorful on the ground in front of me. Knowing it was an Al Bhed wet suit; I kicked it into the water before Wakka would have a chance to see it. I had a feeling Rikku would be traveling with us. (I always did wonder what happened to that thing after she dropped it on the ground)

"Sir Auron?" Yuna's voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to her. "I would... like Rikku to be my guardian."

I lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing as I walked over and stood in front of the young girl. Now I would get to see if what I saw was true. "Let me see your face."

"Huh? Oh, okay." She tilted her head up, but her eyes remained closed.

"I chuckled lightly before being serious again. The girl sure had spunk. "Open your eyes." I ordered lightly.

She did so, but one at a time. "As I thought." She was most certainly Al Bhed. I wondered if she wasn't part of the group that just tried to kidnap Yuna. "Are you sure?" I asked. She looked too young to really know what this journey meant.

"One hundred percent." She seemed confident. "So can I?" She asked retreating into a child's voice.

"If Lady Yuna wishes it." It may have been her idea to begin with, but she did ask for my thoughts. After that she became part of the group.

In our first battle this side of the moonflow, Rikku took charge. "Hey guys, watch this." Before any of us could stop her, she ran forward and swiped at the fiend.

"What was all that about? You didn't even do anything to him." Wakka complained.

She opened her hand to show him what she held. A hi-potion. She grinned and gave a slight giggle. "I may not be strong, but I'll be able to save us some gil."

Kimahri took her place and finished of the fiend. He said nothing as he walked back to us.

"Where on Spira did you learn that trick, Rikku?" Lulu asked. She was still the epitome of calm.

"I travel a lot, and when I would run short of gil I stole from fiends. You just have to know where to grab." She explained. Lulu seemed to accept the answer. I had to agree, it would save us some gil.

We traveled on letting Rikku steal every so often. She was a weak hitter, but her ability far out weighed any thoughts of her being useless. It was getting dark and so the party decided to rest. We could get an early start for Guadosalam in the morning.

As we sat around the fire that Lulu created, it was decided who would stand watch for the night. Rikku and I. "Great," I thought, "I would be stuck with the child first." She was a bit hyper, but she did help to make us laugh from time to time. Lulu and Yuna were the first to go. Not long after, Tidus and Wakka went to lie down in the other tent we set up. Kimahri sat down outside of Yuna's tent and fell asleep there.

It was silent as I leaned against a tree listening for fiends. I could hear the steady breaths of those sleeping, but not much else. After an hour or so, I heard someone walking up beside me from my right. I waited until they spoke first.

"Sir Auron?" It was Rikku. She sounded small and maybe even a little tired.

I grunted to let her know I heard her. She was probably going to ask if she could go sleep as well. I was pleasantly surprised with what she said next.

"Thank you for letting me be a guardian. Yunie told me about you being a warrior monk and all, you know. I'm gonna try real hard to keep her safe."

I turned to her and raised an eyebrow. She had shown more maturity in that moment then the whole time she had joined us. "Just don't tell Wakka about you being Al Bhed. You might find yourself at the receiving end of his blitz ball." I warned her.

"Yeah, Tidus told me about that." She clasped her hands behind her and used the toe of her boot to play with the dirt in front of her. She suddenly lifted her head and gave me the brightest smile she could. "But, if he gets to know me, maybe then he would think different about the Al Bhed." She made a small hop in her excitement.

"Humph, don't get your hopes up." I said before walking away.

Guadosalam; home of Measter Seymour and the farplain. I did not want to be here. I had done so well in avoiding this place for so long, and now here we were. I hoped that we would be able to pass through quickly. I should have known that was a lost hope.

"Lady Yuna. It is a pleasure to have you here in Guadosalam. Please come in." A nasally voice spoke before reaching out to grab Yuna's hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Wakka moved to stand in front of his summoner. "I don't think so."

"Please excuse me. My name is Tromell. I work for the Great Lord Seymour. He heard you were coming this way, and asked that you be brought to the mansion. Of coarse your guardians are invited as well, Lady Yuna." He explained.

The summoner turned to make sure that it was alright. Collectively we nodded saying it was okay. After all, one could not turn down the Measter, could they? So we headed for the mansion that sat at the far end of this treelike town.

We waited in the foyer for him to call us in. Wakka and Lulu explained about the past Guado leaders as I stood off to the side. I didn't care much to be here, but it was Yuna's choice.

"Please come in now. We are ready for you." Trommell stood in the now open door. He moved aside so we could file in.

I stood just inside next to the door. It was as far from the Guado measter as I could get. Tidus came up to me shortly after that and began asking questions.

"Just who is this Seymour guy? He's just a priest, right?" He asked as his arms went behind his head.

"He is a Measter. A Measter with power. Those with power will seek to use that power."

He dropped his hands and stared at me dumbly. "You got something against Yevon?"

"Nothing that would concern you." I told him roughly to get him to leave. Luckily the Measter took that moment to enter the room.

"Please, Trommell. That is enough. Am I to always endure such praise?" I glared at him as best I could from where I stood. His attitude set something off in me. "Ahh, Lady Yuna. I am relieved to you have decided to join me. There is something I wanted to show you." He held out a clawed hand and with some hesitation Yuna reached out to grab it.

He gently pulled her until she stood next to him. As soon as she did so, the room seemed to melt away. Everyone except Kimahri and I awed at the hologram presented. Suddenly the scene changed and we found ourselves in Zanarkand.

I heard Tidus exclaim and Seymour's answer that he was correct. "Zanarkand. The lost city of a thousand years ago. She once lived in this metropolis"

I let out a humph, but showed no emotion. Now was not the time. If only they knew what Zanakand really held. The scene shifted again and we stood in front of a woman who sat on a very ornamental bed. 'Lady Yunalesca.' I thought. 'You may have won last time, but I vowed the next time we meet it would not end with the same results.

I glanced around to see the faces of the others. Lulu and Kimahri were stoic, as usual. Tidus and Wakka appeared to be taking it all in stride. Rikku looked scared out of her little teenaged mind, not that I blamed her. And then there was the measter and summoner. He leaned over and whispered something into her ear. She stepped back shock written all over her face.

As soon as the images faded she made a beeline for the table and poured herself a glass of water. She gulped it down in one shot. Whatever he said to her had certainly made her uneasy.

Rikku bent over to get a better look at her face once she was done with the glass. "Wow, your face is beet red!" she exclaimed.

"He asked me if I would marry him." Yuna said softly.

I took a step closer to the measter. I glared at him as I questioned his motives. "You know what Yuna must do."

"Of coarse. She like all the summoners are charged to bring peace to Spira. Though it means more then just defeating sin. I asked Lady Yuna to marry me as a Measter of Yevon to help bring that peace."

"This is no game." I growled. "Spira is no playhouse."

"Even so, the actors must play the parts." He gave a lopsided grin as if he had the upper hand. "Lady Yuna, think about your answer. There is no need to rush."

"I will do that then. Let's go." Whatever embarrassment she had before was quickly put aside as he headed out of the room.

I was almost out when I heard his voice one last time. "Why are you still here sir?" I turned my head to glare over my shoulder. "I'm sorry. We Guado are keen to the farplain."

I ignored his remark, but Tidus just had to come over and smell me. I pushed him aside roughly as I saw Rikku watching the whole thing. I know that would cause trouble later. Her curiosity would come into play the first chance she had. I hoped it would not be too soon.

We gathered outside of the mansion and waited for Yuna to make up her mind as to what she wanted to do next. She sat on a bench as we all crowded around her.

"What should I do? It... it would bring joy to Spira."

"You could always give up your pilgrimage if you get married." Rikku suggested. It was in vain as I knew it would be. Yuna would not give up. Her will was too strong.

"Come on. Let's just go. Marriage? Yuna has plenty of time for that later." Tidus still did not understand, she must not have told him what awaits for her at the end yet.

"I'll going to go talk to my father. Then I think I can decide what I should do. So then, let's go to the farplain."

I cringed slightly. Somehow I knew she would want to go there, but also did not expect something like this to happen. As we walked Tidus began asking questions about what it was like there. He gave an involuntary shiver as until Wakka told him he would see it for himself.

I hadn't noticed it, but Rikku had trailed behind even me. I turned when I heard her voice behind me. "It's not like you actually see the dead. The pireflys react to your thoughts, and they show up. Nothing more." She almost seemed sad, but her next statement discredited that thought. "Well, see ya." She made a small one footed hop.

By now it was only the three of us left. Tidus looked around as she sat on the stairs across from me. "Aren't you guys coming?" He asked.

"I do not belong there. You better be going, Yuna is waiting." I told him. I steeled myself against the thoughts of what would happen if I were to cross that barrier.

"I prefer to keep my memories to myself. Besides, what if Wakka were to find out about me?" I had to give her more credit. She was more mature then she let on.

"Feh. Be that way." He turned and climbed the rest of the stairs.

I was enjoying the silence as we waited. I took a chance to glance over my shoulder at the Al Bhed across from me. She had pulled something out of her pocket, and was throwing it up in the air. She noticed my gaze and began with the questions. "So what did Seymour mean back in the mansion?" Her high-pitched voice giving me a chill.

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about." I moved so that I was facing away from her, giving the subtle indication this conversation was over.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice. I just wanted to know, that's all." She stomped her foot in aggravation. She then sighed and spoke in a softer tone. "I just want to be your friend. And friends help each other, you know."

I faced her once more to see that she had squatted down next to me. Though she had enough respect not to touch me in any way. I could see the fight in her eyes as she fought with herself whether or not she should put a hand on me in comfort. I sighed as her green-spiraled eyes watched every movement I made.

"Yes, friends help one another." I conceded.

She gave me a big smile and nodded her head once. "Exactly, so if you ever need someone to talk to..." She trailed off, but I knew what she was getting at.

"I'll keep that in mind."

She moved back to her original spot and began playing with that ball again. Neither of us saying anything more until the group returned. They came out not too long after that. Yuna in the back.

"Okay, I'm ready to go tell Measter Seymour what I decided." She smiled, but it was quickly replaced by a look of confusion as guado and guardian alike gasped. She turned around to see Measter Jyscal trying to break through the barrier. "Measter Jyscal?"

"He is Lord Jyscal no more. Yuna send him." Lulu advised the girl.

I braced myself for what was coming next. Being so close and standing in Yuna's presence as she danced made it difficult. I gritted my teeth together as I resisted. Nobody looked at me as she danced. They were concerned more about what was going on at the top of the stairs, which was fine by me. When the dance ended, I stood up quickly to make it look as if nothing had happened.

"We leave. Yuna must speak with Seymour." I left the farplain entrance not giving anyone time to say anything. The after effects still bothered me, but they would fade in time.

She went by herself back to the mansion while we split up. Kimahri waited by the door as always; Tidus and Lulu went off somewhere else to talk; Wakka waited and practiced with his blitz ball. And Rikku? She followed me before heading up to a higher level of the city to wait for Yuna.

"I saw what happened, you know. Something was hurting you. And if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. I may seem like a child, but I'm more grown up then you think." She told me before leaving me.

Ten minuets later Tidus came running something. "Hey everybody, Seymour left. Some guado said he went to Macarena Temple."

"Macalania." Wakka corrected. Tidus just shrugged.

Well it looked like our journey was continuing. We were heading out.

**Well that's it. I hope you like the little parts I added. I figured something more had to happen instead of just one event after another. I'll try not to do it too often if you don't like it though. Let me know. (hint, hint, review) I know it seems like I'm putting Rikku and Auron together a lot, but it seemed to me that after Tidus, she was the one who interacted with him the most. Next chapter will be up as soon as I finish typing it. Until then... G**


	5. She's worse then the storm

You know, it occurred to me that in the entire first four chapters that I had been misspelling farplane. And nobody corrected me! What is wrong with you peeps? Now that that is off my chest, time for the dreaded thunder plains!

Disclaimer: I just can't think of anything interesting to say here, so just accept that I nothing.

* * *

We came to the entrance of the Thunder plains. Or exit of Guadosalam depending on how you want to look at it. A scene from my first pilgrimage with Lord Braska came to mind. We were making good time when Braska said he wanted to rest for a moment. I pulled out a sphere as Jecht had asked me to. I looked around the plains and caught site of Braska. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Something troubling you, My Lord?" I asked him.

"No. Just thinking." He answered calmly.

A gruff voice shouted to us from our right. "Hey! What are you doing?" Jecht was standing in the middle of the plains not paying attention to the sky above. That was his mistake. There was a flash of light before I heard him fall.

I moved to see him laying on his back in the mud. "Now there's a scene for posterity." I said. Braska laughed as Jecht grumbled and made his way to his feet.

Rikku's voice brought me back to the present. "I, um, think I left something in Guadosalam. I'm going to just, um, go get it."

"Nice knowing you." I told her. If she didn't want to come with us, that was one less worry on my mind.

"Fine then. I'm coming." She marched in front of me strait to the first tower. She didn't get far when the sky flashed and lightning hit the tower above her. She squeaked and dropped to the ground holding her head in her hands.

I sighed. Getting across this was not going to be easy. The trek across the plains was just as I expected. Tidus running ahead daring the lightning to hit him, and Rikku half crouching as she walked. About half way a particularly bold chose that moment to hit a tower next to us.

Rikku screamed and dove for cover, not that there was any.

"That was a close one, ya?" Wakka laughed. Lulu scolded him and I gave a slight smirk under my collar at them.

A frightened laugh from behind us made us turn to look. Rikku was in the mud on her hands and knees. Another bolt of lightning struck and she made a bee line crawl strait for Tidus' leg. "I'm scared of thunder. I'm scared of lightning. Could we please go rest over there? Please?" She begged as she pointed out at an Al Bhed travel agency that was just ahead of us.

I stepped up next to her. "This storm never stops. It's better to keep moving and cross quickly." I said rougher then I planned to.

"Pretty please. Just for a little while?"

"Well, what now?" Tidus asked as she still clung to him. Ignoring them, I gave a small grunt an moved on. Now was not a god spot to stand around wasting time and talking.

I walked down the path past the travel agency to the north end of the plains. Everyone followed, except Tidus and Rikku. He stood behind her at the door of the agency as she shouted how mean we were. Glancing back I could see him pleading with his eyes to let her stay. "Fine. We stop. She's worse then this storm." I conceded, much to Rikku's delight.

She ran in quite happy in her little victory. I shoved my way past her and stood in the corner reading over some of the books Rin had on the shelves. Yuna headed strait for the desk and asked for a room claiming she was tired. I knew better though. She was hiding something, but it was up to her when she would tell us.

I picked up an Al Bhed primer and began to read. Since we were going to be here for a while, I might as well brush up on the language. Who knows when I would come across someone other then Rikku. As if thinking about it, it happened. Rin walked out of the doorway Yuna disappeared into. I kept my back turned hoping he would not recognize me. Unfortunately, Tidus was not so intelligent. Rin stepped up to me.

"Sir Auron. That is you, is it not?" He spoke in Spiran, but his accent clearly showing through.

"It is. I suppose I should thank you for helping me all those years ago." I told him only turning slightly.

"It is good to see you alive. A weaker man would not have made it."

I let out a low chuckle. If only he knew. "I would.. rather not discuss it."

"Hmm. I understand. Very well." He walked away leaving me to my thoughts, and Rikku's insistent squeaking every time thunder rolled. This was going to be a long night.

Tidus, Wakka, Yuna, and Kihmari had all gone off to bed leaving three of us left. I sat at a small table talking with Lulu about what the plans were for the next day. We had hoped we could be across by that day, but with Rikku in the corner cowering from the storm, we would have to wait for the next day.

"You do know we will have to do something with her? We can't have her spent the entire night here in the lobby. She needs to get some rest if she is to be able to fight tomorrow." Lulu changed the subject as she pointed to Rikku.

I followed her finger with my eye and sighed. Rikku was curled in a ball precarisly sitting on the balls of her feet. She had fallen asleep, but every time thunder would rumble her head would dart up as she searched around before dropping again in sleep. "She is going to be useless in the morning unless we can do something with her." I grumbled.

"We could always get Wakka to knock her out with a sleep spell." She suggested as she stood to wake him up.

I waved my hand in front of me. "No, don't wake him up. He will need his sleep as well." She sat back down. "Check her pouch. She may have some sleep grenades in there."

"Sir Auron, you can't possibly..." She began.

"Do not worry. She'll be fine by morning. The sleep will counter any effects the grenade would have." I explained to the mage.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe she just need to be with someone for the night." She smiled and raised an eyebrow at me before heading off to bed. "Besides, you two have gotten along so far."

I glared as I watched her go. I wasn't serious about using a grenade, it was just a desperation suggestion. But Lulu's idea of Rikku rooming in with me was absurd. She was still a child, and I was, well I was much older. I stood and looked over at the young girl. She was still balanced on the balls of her feet. I walked over to her and carefully picked her up as best as I could. She uncurled and leaned into me as I carried her to her room.

I lay her in her bed and covered her up. Just as I was about to leave she called out. "Auron, is that you?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, You are in your bed. Now go back to sleep. You will need your rest for the day ahead."

"I'm scared, Auron. Could you, would you, stay with me? Just until I go back to sleep." She had sat up strait now, and was pleading with me with those swirled irises. Damn those eyes.

"Alright. But only until you go back to sleep." I warned her. She nodded vigorously and I closed the door behind me. I pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat there. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited until I could leave.

"Thank you, Auron." She whispered as she moved down to wrap herself in the comforter. I said nothing as I watched her sleep. Now I must have been more tired then I had thought, because pretty soon I had fallen asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to see a pair of green eyes staring at me. Ignoring her I stood and stretched. "Get ready. We leave soon." I told her before walking out the door.

I waited in the lobby for the rest of the group to arouse from their slumbering. Lulu was the first one out after me. "How did you sleep, Sir Auron?" She asked.

I merely gave a humph before turning back to the bookshelf I was looking through the night before. The rest were not far behind.

"Do we really have to go back out there?" Rikku whined. "I'm scared."

"Fine then. Stay here." I told her as I walked out the door. I could hear her saying something to me as I did so. I wasn't too far away when she came running after me. I knew she couldn't stay there without us. I chuckled to myself, but hid it quickly when she ran in front of me.

She stood in front of me, in the rain, jabbing her finger in my chest. "That was mean of you. I was really scared, you know. What happened to the nice Auron who stayed with me last night?" Her fury turned inward as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. "You were so nice, I felt safe." She confessed.

"But it did get you out of the inn, did it not?" I asked indicating as to where we were.

She lifted her head to look around. Rain had plastered her hair to her face. "Yeah, maybe. But you were still mean!"

I laughed at her lightly. "Let's move on. It looks like the rest of the group is coming to join us."

Nobody said anything this side of the thunder plains. Everyone had something they were thinking about. I could see Tidus giving the summoner glances like he was hoping she would tell him some big secret she was hiding. He wanted to help carry her pain, but she would not let him in, at least not yet.

Suddenly she stopped walking. "Everyone, I have something I need to say."

"Here?" Rikku asked. "We're almost out of here. Let's go."

"No, I have to say this now." Determination filled her voice.

I glanced around quickly. "Over there." I said when I saw a tower that would fit all of us under.

When we were all safe Yuna told us what she was about to do. "I have decided to marry."

This was a shock to just about everyone. Wakka was the first to get over it first and speak. "Do you have to marry Measter Seymour? I mean do you really have to?"

"I'm not sure. But I think this is the thing to do."

"Wait. What about that sphere? Show them the sphere." Tidus spoke up.

This caught my attention. I pushed Tidus out of my way to stand in front of her. "Let me see it."

"I, um, I can't. This is something I must do on my own."

I turned away from her. If she married, "Just one thing."

"I won't quit my pilgrimage." She answered my unasked question.

"Then it is... fine." I struggled to speak. She was throwing away what she had, to marry.

"Wait a minute. Auron, you're not going to stop her? You're just going to let her do this without saying anything?"

"No, I'm not. She is a summoner. It is her privilege whether or not she chooses to marry. The choice is up to her." I moved back to standing in my spot on the outside of the group. It was true I didn't want her to marry Seymour, but it was not up to me. I would deal with it.

Rikku, who had been standing quiet this whole time, moved forward. She lifted her hands and placed them on Yuna's shoulders. "Yunie," She tried to begin, but an unusual loud clap of thunder sounded across the plains. "Quiet!" She shouted. "Yunie, I wish we could help you somehow. Isn't there something we could do for you?"

"Rikku, just the fact you are here with me is enough. Thank you."

* * *

We made it out of the Thunder plains (much to Rikku's delight) and began our trek through the crystal forest of Macalania. We walked along the north end of it when we heard someone shouting as they yelled to us. Turned out to be Lady Dona's guardian, Bathello.

"Have any of you seen Dona. We got separated on the way here."

"Dona, can't say we have." Tidus answered.

"Damn it all! I have to find her!" He shouted as he tried to push his way past us.

"Calm down." I spoke up. "Guard your emotions. Then you can guard your summoner." I finished when he tried to protest. "Would you like us to help you hunt for her?"

"No. I have wasted enough of your time. I will hunt myself. Thank you Sir Auron." He turned and ran back the way he came.

I noticed Rikku shifting from foot to foot beside me before she pushed her way to the front of the group.

"Something wrong, Rikku?" Wakka asked her.

"No, I just, uh, wanted to wish him luck. That's all. I can't imagine how I would feel if something happened to our summoner." She said as she looked to Yuna.

We were back on our pilgrimage, however, this time I had a reason to stop them. There was something here that Tidus needed to see. Jecht left something for him ten years ago. I pulled out my Kotetsu and began chopping away at the branches that stood in the way.

"What is this place. It just looks like a lot of water to me." He said once we entered the clearing.

"This is what spheres are made up. It absorbs and preserves memories." I explained just before something began to take shape in front of us. "Fiends are also attracted here." I said as I shifted into my battle stance.

Lulu's magic was invaluable in the fight. Yuna cast a shell on her and let her go. Each time we would physically strike the fiend, it would retaliate with some elemental magic. Lulu quickly cast whatever was of opposite element. In no time the fiend was just another gathering of pyerflies. Once it was gone, I saw what we had come for. I picked the sphere up and handed it to Jecht's son.

"Jecht left this here for you. Play it back." I ordered.

We gathered together as he played it back. "What was the point? It's not like it was some pleasure cruise." He said when it stopped.

"Um, I think there's more." Rikku said.

He looked at it hesitantly before playing the rest. Slowly the group filtered out of the clearing giving him his space until it was only the two of us left. "Jecht loved you. He just did not know how to show it."

"Come on! Enough about my old man. I'm tired of hearing it."

"I just... thought you should know." I told him before joining the rest. He was not far behind.

* * *

We rested at the travel agency there before the next leg of our journey. After that last battle, we were all in need of sleep. The next morning we were greeted by Seymour's assistant, Tromell, outside.

"I'm sorry to do this but we must follow Guado tradition. If you will wait here, we will send someone for you shortly." He said as he led Lady Yuna by the hand.

I could tell she was waiting for Tidus to say something to her. When he did not, I took the initiative. "Do as you will. We are all with you." I said.

She accepted it, but I knew it was not what she needed. "Sorry." Tidus looked at me dumbly. "That was your line." I told him.

"Oh." He then took off for the edge of the hill and began to whistle. I could hear her laugh as she shouted something back. But we had something bigger to worry about.

"Al Bhed!" Wakka shouted in warning as we all took off to protect our summoner.

We all squared off against someone before they took off running. I glanced in Rikku's direction to see what she would do. If she was behind this...

/Rikku/ A blond with a Mohawk shouted down to us from the top of a hill. /Stay out of this./

/I can't. I am a guardian of Yuna. She will be safe, We will protect her, you see./

/You do this on your own! I warned you. Now you will get this./ A machina rolled up next to him. /Now your magic and aeons are sealed./ It then flew off the ledge and landed in front of us.

"Machina, huh?" I heard Tidus say before switching to a weapon with a lightning strike ability. Wakka did the same.

"Lu, after we take out that flouting thing, start casting your spells." He said as he charged into battle.

(A/n: Because I don't feel like typing up another battle, fill it in with whatever you did when you fought the crawler.)

/I will tell Father about this/ The angry blond shouted as Yuna was led away to the temple.

/I told you. I am Yuna's guardian! I will protect and keep her safe./

He scoffed and ran away. Wakka then turned on the younger blond in front of him.

"How come you speak Al Bhed?" He asked.

I could see her squirm under his gaze. I stayed back seeing how this would turn out.

"Because, Wakka, I am Al Bhed. And that was my brother. I told him I was a guardian now."

"You mean I have been traveling with an Al Bhed this while time? A heathen!"

"You're wrong! We have nothing against Yevon."

"Then how come you don't listen to the teachings? You use forbidden machina. Sin was born because of people like you!" He accused.

"That's not true!" Tears began to fill in her eyes, but she ignored them to defend herself. "What makes you so sure that is where it came from?"

"It's in the teachings. Not that you would know that."

"Yevon says this, Yevon says that. Can't you even think for yourself?" She shot back.

"Fine then, you tell me where sin came from." He challenged her.

She stumbled at this point. "I, I don't know. But that doesn't mean we have to follow blindly. Nothing will change like that."

"Nothing has to change. We are fine just the way we are, with Yevon."

"Why do I even try?" She asked no one in particular. I saw the tears falling and took this chance to distract her.

"Rikku, will this move?" I leaned over one of the skidders that was laying in the snow.

She brightened up and came running over.

"What? We are not going to use that thing, are we. Wait. Sir Auron isn't Al Bhed too, is he?"

I sighed. Even as a worrier monk, I was not this close-minded. Wakka began walking down the trail that would lead to the temple. I could see Tidus getting ready to stop him. "Let him go. He needs the time to think."

Rikku stood from what she was doing. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he would react this way."

Lulu was the one to comfort her. "You have done nothing to apologize for. Now let's be on our way, shall we?"

Kihmari took a skidder for himself, as Lulu climbed on behind Tidus.

"I guess it's just you and me then." Rikku said as we climbed onto the last one.

* * *

Okay, this is a good place to stop. You know, I have played through this game at least ten rimes or more. And this last time I actually got someone different at this part. I was attempting to get Rikku, but Auron rode with me. (He had his own vehicle) Has this ever happened to anyone else? Just wondering. I'll probably pick up from here on the next chapter, but this was getting long enough, twelve pages, time to stop. Well anyway, as always, please review. G> 


	6. I never asked you to follow

Disclaimer: Something people add when they have to admit that they don't own anything pertaining to what they are writing about. Something like what I have been doing for the past several chapters.

* * *

Rikku was silent as we rode the skidder to the temple. She pushed the engine harder in anger. I needed to speak up before she got us both killed.

"Rikku, would you like to talk about it?" I asked her.

"Why did he have to be so mean? It's not I made sin appear. And besides, we want to get rid of it just as bad as any Yevonite."

"Yes, I know. We all want to rid Spira of sin. That is why summoners do what they do."

"But all it does is kill summoners and guardians!" I shivered inwardly. That thought struck a chord somewhere deep in me. "All I want is to keep Yunie safe, and maybe along the way show that Al Bhed are people too." She explained.

"Don't worry. You will get that chance."

We came to a stop at the end of the snowy trail. Rikku jumped off and ran on ahead. I was behind her, but not quite as fast. When I did reach the temple doors I saw Wakka standing next to the temple priest. He had his arms crossed and looked rather happy with himself.

"Halt!" The priest shouted to us. "The likes of her are not permitted in this place."

She began to protest, but I spoke up for her. "She is a guardian. No matter what you may think of her."

"An Al Bhed guardian? That preposterous." He scoffed at us.

"I have decided to become a guardian to Yuna, and that's all I want to do."

"And that's all one needs to be a guardian." I scolded as we pushed our way through. I could see Wakka glare at me for sticking up for her, but I was not about to let that bother me. We had a summoner to catch up with.

Just as we were about to enter the trials a woman came out of one of the side chambers. She screamed something about a sphere before dropping to the floor in tears. We rushed back down to see what it was Yuna had been hiding from us.

Tidus set it on the ground and turned it on. "This may answer a few questions." I said before it started.

What appeared before us was a picture of the late Measter Jyscle. It looked like he was standing at the entrance of the thunder plains judging by the flashes behind him.

(A/n: I am going by memory on this speech. So if it is off, I apologize now. Besides, I am not about to play the game again just so I can get it right. Ten times though is enough for a while.)

"What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth. If you are watching this, then you must know about my son. His heart has become hardened even to me, a Measter of Yevon. He is using the guado, Yevon, and even the summoners. But I do not fault him for what he has become. It is my fault, I could not protect his mother and himself from the cruelties of the world. However, he must be stopped. I implore you, stop Seymour. Stop my son."

After the sphere stopped, Tidus asked the dumbest question. "Will Yuna be alright?"

I sighed to myself before answering, "Without us, no." I left the room to confront him before anyone could stop me.

Kimahri pushed his way through to the cloister of trials for us as we followed behind him. Tidus and Rikku were right behind him. However, Wakka was holding back.

"Man, I can't believe this. Us, going against a measter?"

"If he is truly at fault, it must be done." Lulu, the voice of reason.

"Aww, man. This just can't be happening."

I had to shut him up. He was grating on my nerves. "We will protect Yuna from anyone, anywhere. That is the job of a guardian. Even if it is a measter."

I heard him sigh as I walked past. "Very well."

Tidus was the first in the antechamber. He shouted as soon as he saw the measter. "Seymour!"

Seymour was facing the doors that led to the chamber of fayth. I assumed he was waiting for Yuna to come back out. He turned when he heard us. "Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the fayth."

"Make me!" He shouted back. I had to admit, the boy had guts.

Seymour was about to say more, when the doors behind him opened. Yuna stepped into the room. "What? What is going on?" She asked. Not that I blamed her, she had thought us to be back at the travel agency.

"We saw Jyscal's sphere." Tidus told her.

"You killed him." I said accusingly. The heartlessness of the bastard in front of me making my anger come through.

"What of it? Surely you knew of this Lady Yuna?" It didn't even faze him that his father was dead by his hands.

She slowly made her way passed him and down to us. Out of instinct we all surrounded her. "Ahh, the code of the guardian. Protect the summoner at the cost of one's life."

"Measter Seymour, they may be my guardians, but they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch you hurt them." She pulled her staff to her chest in a ready position, "I will fight you too!"

"Very well. I'll give you your death, you seem to want it so." The guy was rather calm considering he was ready to murder more people.

Tidus, Yuna, and Wakka took the front. The rest of us watched as Yuna cast shell on them and they attacked the guado guards. Unfortunately for every hit they took, the guards would use potions and heal themselves. We had to do something. I glanced to my left to see Rikku smile and hopping from foot to foot.

"You have a plan?" I asked.

Lulu turned to us to see what she was thinking. "Let me in. I'll take care of those guado baddies." She smiled to reassure us. Lulu and I looked to each other and nodded. She called to Wakka, and Rikku took his place.

She ran up and swiped at the guard. He laughed at her attack until realizing she had stolen all of his potions. "Now, Tidus! Attack now." She ordered. It worked. They repeated this again so that we were only facing the Measter.

"I do not believe you know who you are dealing with here." Seymour taunted. "Come Anima." He began the motions that would summon the beast I had seen in the Luca sphere pool. This time, however, it was attacking us.

"Yuna, the new aeon!" Tidus shouted. She nodded in agreement as we backed off to give the aeons some space. It wasn't long before Shiva was finished though. But she did manage to weaken the aeon for us. We ran back in and I took Rikku's place. She would not be able to stand if Anima were to direct anything to her. I ran up and attacked, but it was not enough. Anima retaliated by casting pain on Yuna. I quickly threw one of the hi-potions Rikku had stolen for us, to her. She drank it quickly and her color seemed to have returned some.

Tidus was becoming tired so Lulu urged him to let her take his place. She gave the fiend a glare before preparing herself. She concentrated and began casting firas. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. She was furious. Anima screamed in pain before disappearing in a cloud of pyerflies.

Seymour stepped up again. "Anima; you will pay for that now." After that it took all she had just for Yuna to keep null-spells on us. Even so, he still had the upper hand on us. Lulu's magic had run dry and Kimahri took her place. He cast a quick scan on Seymour and found he was just about done for. That was my cue. I ran up, bringing my sword over my head and brought it down across his chest.

He stumbled a bit before falling back. Yuna in her ever gentle nature ran to him.

"Yuna, you would pity me now?" He questioned. She said nothing, but closed his eyes as he died.

Wakka stood to the side wondering what he had just done. He had attacked and killed a measter.

"Wait a minute. We didn't do anything wrong!" Tidus protested. The doors that led from the trial opened and Tromell stepped in.

"What happened here?" His nasally voice echoing in the room.

"He attacked us. We were just defending ourselves." Tidus told him.

"You, you did this? How dare you."

Lulu stood next to the summoner. "Yuna, send him."

Tromell who had heard her spoke up quickly. "No, stay away. You will do no such thing traitors." The two guado who had entered with him carried Seymour from the room.

Yuna dropped to her knees. "Traitors?" I could see the pain in her face. Yevon had betrayed her, just as it does to us all.

* * *

It took close to an hour to figure out the trials, but when we made it out, we would wish we stayed. Waiting in the temple was guado guards. When we got to the bottom of the stairs they surrounded us. We were under arrest.

"Wait, what about the sphere? We can show you that. It proves we were innocent." Tidus had a good idea for once, but something was up. I could see it in Tromell's eyes.

"You mean this?" He held it above his head where we could see it. Then just as quickly he dropped it on the floor where it shattered. "Guado take care of guado affairs."

"You're not going to let us go." Tidus said. I snorted. It was rather obvious.

"Let you go? Lord Seymour would never forgive me if I did."

This was getting us no where. I pushed my way through and shouted for the others to follow. Without the aid of the speeders, the snow trail took a lot longer then before. We were almost free when a wendigo jumped out at the lake ice. Two guado stood on either side of it. We fought and won, but with its last strength it jumped up and broke the ice that we stood on.

* * *

We fell and landed under the temple. I woke up cold and wet. The others were close by, I could hear several conversations going on. I stood off to the side not really interested in what was happening. I had to think of a way to get us out of here. Tidus came up to me interrupting my thoughts. Choosing to ignore him he walked away. Rikku was his next target.

I heard Rikku talking to Kimahri about wanting to be more mature. Tidus laughed at Kimahri's response, which brought Wakka into it. "How can you laugh now? You guys must have nerves of steel or something." He muttered.

"What do you expect?" Tidus asked. "What else can we do? Kimahri roars, Auron runs of making things difficult."

"No one asked you to follow me," I interrupted him.

"Yeah, but isn't that what friends are for? We stick together." Rikku answered.

Honestly, at that time I didn't have an answer for her. I still could not think of these people as friends. I was only here to fulfill a promise I made ten years ago. As I pondered this thought, the ground shook under us. Jecht had come for us.

* * *

da ker mysterr: Quite serous. I was trying to get Rikku and it turned out to be Auron!

parkeronas: Thanks and I plan on it.

ladyamelia: Here ya go. just as you asked.


	7. Where's Yuna

Boring disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X.

A/n: I noticed that during this whole section of game Auron has all of two words. 'Where's Yuna?' So I added one small scene just so there would be more interaction, and so it wouldn't be as if he's just on the side watching it all. Hope you all don't mind!

* * *

The last time I awoke, I was cold and wet. This time I was hot and sticky. Something gritty rubbed against my face. I rolled onto my back and used my hand to rub my face. Pulling it away, I noticed how it shined. Sand. That could only mean one thing; Jecht had left us on Bikanel Island. Braska had told me many stories about this place.

I could only imagine what he was thinking. I glanced around me to see if any of my comrades were near. Seeing nothing, I began to walk. In the distance I could hear sounds of a struggle. Over the next sand dune I saw Tidus and Lulu fighting a Zu. I let out a humph, and joined the fight. Trouble seemed to follow the boy wherever he went.

When the fiend fell I began looking for Yuna once again. Hopefully we were all here. I could hear Lulu and Tidus talking behind me, but I was not worried about them. They could catch up. Not too far away, we met up with Wakka. He let out a curse about machina before getting up and joining us. Kimahri was the next one we found. He was attempting top climb up a sand dune, but would slid down before he was even half way up.

By now we had found all but two of our members. One of them we would need if we were where I thought we were. If memory served me correctly, then the Al Bhed home should be here. Rikku would be able to lead us there. We found her shortly after Kimahri.

"Hey guys. Where's Yunie?" She asked as soon as she saw us. Tidus was the one to answer. I heard Lulu say something in response, but I was more worried about getting out of here.

"There's something I want to tell you, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone." She glanced around the group and her eyes stopped on Wakka. "No glaring either. I know where we are. This is Bikanel Island. There's a place called home around here. Some Al Bhed must have rescued her."

"Don't you mean they kidnapped her?" Wakka, ever the Al Bhed hater.

"What does it matter? As long as Yuna is safe." Tidus attempted to defend the race he knew so little about.

"That's right! I'll take you there if you promise not to tell anyone. Especially not Yevonites. Who knows what they would do if they found out." I could see a hint of sadness in her face as she spoke. Something happened to her, I could tell.

"Just what are you accusing Yevon of?"

"Yevon did something really bad to us." She began but Wakka interrupted her.

"You must have deserved it."

Tidus growled from between them before shouting in frustration. "Can't you talk about this later? Wakka just promise. We'll never get to Yuna if you don't."

"Aaah, alright. Lead the way."

"Good follow me." She took off over the closest sand dune.

We traveled for close to a day and still we had not reached the Al Bhed home. I wondered, not for the first time, if Rikku really did know where we were. That night we found some old ruins and set up camp under them for protection. Tidus and Wakka took first watch.

I listened to them talk before closing my eye in weariness. Traveling in this heat took more out of me then I cared to admit. An hour later Tidus leaned over me wanting for me to take over his shift as agreed. I opened my eye and stood. He smiled and lay down with the rest of the group. Within moments I could hear his light snoring.

I walked to the edge of the ruin and stared out. No fiends in site, that was good. Turning back I saw Rikku stretching. Wakka must have woken her up.

"How much farther do we have to travel in the morning?" I asked her. I needed to know so we could be prepared.

She looked up from the weapon she began working on. "Huh? Oh, just another two or three miles I think."

"Hmm." I turned back to keep a lookout. Two or three miles. We could have done that today. All we were doing was wasting time. I glanced over my shoulder at the group. Maybe stopping was a good idea. Wakka had dried blood on his cheek from where a fiend had smashed into him. I could see Lulu favoring her left wrist, and even Kimahri was worn out. He was not used to this harsh heat with him being suited for the mountains of Gagazet. Yes, maybe it was good that we stopped. For who knew what would happen when we entered the Al Bhed home.

* * *

Rikku was up early the next morning eager to reach home. Within three hours we had come to the last dune. She ran over the side in excitement, but screamed in fear when she got to the top. I reached the top just as everyone else did. Fiends were attacking, as fire broke out from all ends of the structure.

We made it in time to see someone fall just after being attacked by a fiend. Rikku ran over to him and held his head in her lap. She spoke something in Al Bhed, and I barely managed to understand the words, Yevon and Guado.

"A war between Yevon and the Al Bhed?" Lulu asked.

A harsh voice was her answer, but only Rikku would be able to tell us what was said. He looked around at us after checking the body of the young man. "You Rikku's friends? Well don't just stand there. Let's go kick those Guado out of our home!"

So this was Cid. He certainly fit the description that Braska had given me about him. We followed Rikku who had run into a nearby door. If we were to get Yuna, We would have to trust her now more then ever. I glanced over to see if Wakka would have anything to say and was pleasantly surprised to see he was eager to follow her as well.

We ran in only to be greeted by a guado and three bombs. This couldn't possibly get any worse. I spoke too soon, for in the next area came Cid's voice over some sort of speaker.

"Oh no!" Rikku cried out.

"What'd he say?" Wakka asked.

"We have to get underground." She summed up.

Enough was enough. I was losing my patience. "Where's Yuna?" I asked strait out. No more running around.

"In the summoner's sanctum. This way."

This was more like it. Down another hall and through the only working door, inside a chimera waited for us.

After taking care of the fiend Wakka looked around and realized just what the Al Bhed went through. "This place is done for."

"You're right, Wakka. We Al Bhed weren't always like this. Sin destroyed the island where we all used to live. Because of that we were scattered all over Spira. But then my dad brought us together again. We worked hard and had a home again, but then, then… Why did things have to turn out this way?" She leaned into Wakka and I could see tears running down her cheeks.

"Damn those Guado. Just what are they thinking?" Wakka cursed.

"Rikku?" Lulu began. "What is the commoner's sanctum?"

"It's where we keep the summoners. We keep them safe there." Rikku answered.

"You kidnapped them."

"I know it's against the teachings and all, but."

"I get why you did it." Wakka interrupted.

Tidus stood by watching the exchange, but I could see he had something to say now. I was right as I saw him stepping down the stairs to add his own thoughts.

"Well I don't get it. Summoners might get hurt on their pilgrimages, so you kidnap them? I know you're worried about them, but that's what guardians are for. If we do our job then there's nothing to worry about, right?" He glanced around when no one answered. "Right!" He repeated.

There was silence in the room as no one wanted to be the one to answer his questions. Kimahri broke the silence first. "It's quiet. Kimahri goes now." Then he turned and walked away.

Taking his hint the rest of us followed leaving the boy to join us on his own. When I walked in the door it was complete madness. Pyerflies flew around the room from fiends and humans alike. More Al Bhed lay scattered around, dead and dying. I took a place in the corner of the room, I knew if the summoners were here like Rikku thought, then I would have to stay back.

Kimahri and Rikku both ran into the room pleading that she would be in there. A seductive alto voice answered instead. It was Lady Dona who they had met back at the Kilika Temple.

"She's not here. Hello, we meet again. Please wait there while we perform the sending."

A man finished her thoughts. "They died protecting us. The least we can do is give them a proper sending."

Tidus stood in shock in the middle of the room before a little kid came running up to him. He had a question. "What's sacrificed? The Al Bhed said that summoners were being sacrificed and that they shouldn't have to do a pilgrimage."

I could see anger flash across the blonds face before he exploded. I watched to see how this would play out. Yuna still had not told him what would happen if she were to receive the final aeon. She was willing to die, and he had no idea.

"The Al Bhed had no right stopping the pilgrimages! Who will defeat sin if the summoners don't?"

"The pilgrimages have to stop! If they don't, and Yunie. And Yunie gets to Zanarkand, she could get the final aeon and defeat sin. But then, then." Tears began to pour down Rikku's face freely now. I could see how much it hurt for her to say this. "Then the final aeons gonna kill her! Yunie told you, didn't she?" She finished her thought and fell to the ground crying.

"Was I the only one? The only one who didn't know?" He dropped in front of the girl and roughly shook he to get answers. "Why did you hide it? Why didn't I know?"

"We weren't hiding it.." Wakka began to say from next to him.

"It was, just to hard to say." Lulu finished.

Tidus began to pound the floor in frustration. To tell the truth it was almost how I felt when I found out about what would happen to Jecht. I closed my eye lost in my own thoughts about my own travels with Braska and Jecht. I could still hear the cries of Rikku and Tidus as aeons were summoned around us.

Tidus' next words broke me from my trance. "I won't let her die! I will find her!"

Rikku led us all into the next area. Cid and another Al Bhed were running around shouting things out. In their panicked state, they spoke a mixture of Spiran and Al Bhed.

"Where's Yuna?" Tidus shouted as soon as he saw them. They ignored the blond and continued on in their panicked rush. Not liking being ignored, Tidus stormed over to Cid and turned him around so he could stare strait at him. "I said where is she?" Anger overcame him and he picked the man up by the front of his suit. "Answer me damn you!" He shouted in his face.

Calmer then I would have thought possible, Cid asked him a simple question. "What are you gonna do when you find her?"

Much to everyone's relief Tidus put him back down. "I didn't know anything. I didn't know anything. And I said all those things to her without even knowing. I have to tell her I'm sorry."

"That's it? You have to tell her you're sorry?" Cid mocked. "And then you drag her off to Zanarkand and make her fight sin. You're all the same. Let the summoner die so we can all live in peace!" He grabbed the front of Tidus' clothes and threw him over his head.

I was a bit shocked, but the boy shook it off and continued to argue. "No! I'm not going to let Yuna die!"

"Words boy. Show me some action!"

"I'm telling you, she won't die!"

"Don't you forget that boy. Because if she does… I will make you regret it."

He picked himself off the floor and walked over to the older man. "I won't. So do you know where she is?"

"'Coarse not! That's why we're gonna look using this airship." This was the man I remembered. Brash and rough speaking.

I let out a silent chuckle at Wakka's reaction to using an airship.

We managed to escape using machina to blow up the Al Bhed home. Not that I was surprised. Cid always was a man known for going overboard. After out near escape I made my way off the bridge. I had my own thoughts to worry about and wanted to think in silence.


	8. Yevon's true face

A/n: Yeah, I know took forever didn't it? But a review from Master Alabe got me inspired to write some more for this. So thank him! I hope you all like this and happy new year. For the next twenty-five min, it's still Jan 1st for me.

Disclaimer: square's, not mine...

After some time alone with my thoughts, I knew that I had to speak to Cid. Tidus had gone off in search of new weapons. I pulled myself away from the wall and entered the bridge.

"Cid, a word if I may?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" He growled.

I ignored his harsh tone and spoke. "Do you know how headstrong Yuna really is? She would not like if we interfered with her plans."

"So what. I am going to do all I can to rescue her."

"After rescuing Yuna, then what? Would you seek to stop her pilgrimage?" I could tell my own tone had become harsher in this conversation. Tidus had chosen just that moment to come back to the bridge. Wonderful.

He stood and watched without saying a word. For that I was glad. Whatever he would happen to say would ruin my point.

"Of coarse! If she continues on this fool pilgrimage, she will die. As sure as if you had done it yourself."

I sighed inwardly. The man would listen to nobody. "Very well, you are the captain." I replied before walking away. I could see in his body language he was happy he won this argument. I took my place just off the bridge again as I waited to see what they had planned next.

It wasn't much later when the ship began to shudder. I wondered if we had made it to Bevelle. It was when I saw Rin as he walked past me that I knew we hadn't.

"Sir Auron," He greeted with a dip of his head.

"Fiends?" I asked knowing already why he was here.

"Indeed." He moved past me and onto the bridge. I decided to follow him and find out what these children would do. I heard Cid's crazy idea to do what he normally does, overkill every thing in sight.

I was relived when Rikku stopped him. Tidus was right behind her for support. We slowly fought our way to the lift that would take us to the airlock.

We paused to see a large serpent flying next to us outside. Once my eye saw that, I knew we were close to Bevelle. And being close to Bevelle meant we would be able to save Yuna very soon.

"Wha- what is that?" The youngest of our group, Rikku asked after seeing it dive outside the window.

"The guardian worm, Evrea." Lulu answered her question.

Cid's voice came over a loud speaker just then. "Rikku, you see that? We're gonna fight that thing!"

She must have found her courage then for her next statement held no fear. "There he goes again."

"The ferryman asks a high price." I said adding my own comment. Tidus shouted out what could be considered an agreement, but I wasn't about to be bothered to think about it. It was time to fight our way for entrance to Bevelle.

Lulu and Wakka were invaluable in the fight as the beast would keep flying back out of most of our ranges. Luckily Rikku has wisely stocked up on some of her tribes potions as Evrea would poison one or two of us from time to time. It was a long fight, but with one last hit from my katana, the beast began to convulse and disappear into a cloud of pyerflies.

The next step was how were we going to get into Bevelle. It was Tidus who came up with the idea of what he called "cable sliding". It was dangerous and foolhardy yes, but what did I expect from a blitz player? He was the first one to slide as the cables were shot and embedded into the highest bridge of the temple. Rikku and Wakka were right behind him. I gave a quick glance at Kimahri before we both followed suit together.

We all managed to land safely before the cables were released, but now we had a problem. Yuna was standing next to Measter Seymour as rows of solders stood between us. It was time to fight. I took the initiative and struck first. My summoner was in trouble, and we would get no where unless someone did something.

We had just made it to the stairs in front of the ceremony before rifles were pointed at us. Wisely we stopped our run.

"Yuna!" Tidus shouted once he knew she could her him. He began to run up to her not noticing the guns that were now trained on our group. I reached out with one hand to stop him. It would not do to get this far only to be killed.

I noticed Yuna using this chance to pull out her staff as all eyes were on the boy. She begins to twirl it in the first few motions of the sending. A sickening feeling begins in the pit of my stomach, but I manage to ignore it. I have gone for ten years, I would do it for ten more if need be.

Pyerflies float away from Seymour as he finally notices what she is doing. "You would play marriage just so you could send me? How admirable. I chose well when I picked you for my wife."

She steps back and starts the next part of her sending until another voice is heard. "Stop! Do you not see what you are doing? If you value your friends lives you will stop this foolishness now." It was the voice of Grand Measter Mika.

Yuna glanced around at the people and solders around her. She looked like she wanted to complete the sending, but instead dropped her staff as her gaze caught with Tidus'.

"You are wise." Seymour told her as he moved in. Yet her expression still looked to be one of hurt and despair.

I now had a new sick feeling in my stomach. The sending may have been stopped, but the wedding continued. I watched with concealed horror as Yuna and the blue haired Measter completed their vows with the kiss. But the amount of determination she showed as she went through with it, I was proud.

Seymour then pulled her close and gave the command. "Kill them."

Monks wasted no time in fulfilling his command. "I'm sorry, but it is for the good of Yevon." Kinoc said as he pointed his weapon right as Tidus' head. I had to do something quick.

"Aren't those weapons also forbidden by Yevon?" I questioned. The barrel was then pointed at me.

"There are exceptions to the rule." He answered.

"No!" Yuna had moved away from the group and now stood on the edge of a ledge. "Drop them, drop them now!"

"And what are you going to do?" Seymour asked. She took a small step back in answer.

"Let them go, or else." Just what was the girl thinking. We found our answer soon enough in the next few minutes. "Everyone, leave now. Go!"

"Come with us, Yuna." Tidus pleaded.

"You are crazy. If you fall, you will die." Seymour again, did he not see she was planning something?

"Do not worry about me." She told us all, but I could tell she was saying it more for the boy's sake. He was shaking his head back and forth violently. "Believe me, I can fly." She whispered just before falling back.

There was a collective gasp from everyone. She had just plummeted to her death, or so it was thought. A flash of light proved otherwise. She had summoned Valefor to catch her. I could see them flying off together in the distance now.

I noticed Rikku run forward out of the corner of my good eye. "Cover your eyes!" She shouted just as a burst of light filled the bridge. We took that as out cue to leave.

"What was that?" Wakka asked as he escaped.

"An Al Bhed flash bomb. It doesn't hurt anything, but they will be blinded long enough for us to get away."

We pushed our way through guards and monks as we headed to our next destination. The temple fayth chamber.

"Where'd Yunie go?" Our youngest member asked.

"Bevelle Palace is temple. Yuna go only to one place." Kimahri answered.

"Tidus picked up on what he was saying. "Chamber of the fayth! Come on, let's go!" He took the lead eager to be with Yuna once again.

"I don't like this." Lulu spoke up once we were inside. "It's too quiet, like a trap or something."

"Who cares. Let them do what they want. Yuna is waiting for us. We can't let her down."

Rikku was ignoring them and looking over something just inside the door at the top of the stairs. "What's this?" She whispered, but I may have been the only to hear.

"What's a machina doing in the temple?" Wakka, even through what he had just seen, was still a skeptic.

"I suppose it would come in handy." Rikku answered for him.

"That's not what I meant. Why is there a machina inside the temple? What about all the teachings?"

"Don't look at me. I just work them." She responded.

We rode the lift together. Tidus and Rikku stood tapping toes as we rode down. It was obvious how nervous they were. We reached the bottom only to be greeted with a wall of water and another machina blocking our path.

"Another machina?" Wakka sighed as he put a hand to his head. "Give me a break."

I was surprised by it myself. I had not been there when Braska had received the aeon, and he had never told me what was in here. "So this is Yevon's true face. The defy their own teachings. How sad." I added my own comment.

"How could I have been so blind? They really treated us like dirt." Lulu placed an arm around his shoulders and led him into the trails as Rikku managed to open the way for us.

It took us about an hour to solve the puzzles, but we finally made it. "Where's Yuna?" Tidus asked again with more then a little annoyance. He had been the last one out from the trails.

"Inside there maybe?" Wakka answered as he pointed to the door that separated us from the fayth chamber.

Tidus began his march up to the door to open it. Wakka was the only one to protest and that died quickly as even Kimahri started to help him left the door to enter.

"I better go too. He's going to need some answers." I told the Ronso as I slipped in. I was right.

"What, what is that?"

"A fayth. They join with a summoner, and together receive the aeon. They are human souls, imprisoned in stone by ancient Yevon rites.

The dead should be allowed to rest." I answered him before leaving. That was all he needed to know for now. I glared at the site that greeted me when I came out.

Kinoc stood with several warrior monks waiting for our summoner. The others had already been caught with hands tied behind their backs. Rikku must have heard something behind me, for she shouted next. "Wait, don't come out!"

It was too late. Tidus stood holding Yuna in his arms. A solder came up and roughly grabbed her from him. He protested only long enough for a rifle to be aimed at him.

"You are to stand trail for the crimes you have committed." Kinoc said when we were all bound.

"I trust it will be a fair trail, right?" I asked knowing full well it wouldn't.

He chuckled at me before responding. "Of course it will." But we all knew differently.


End file.
